


Верёвки

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Aeleus is game for whatever dynamics Ienzo wants.





	Верёвки

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for Celeon’s “a small smutty fic, where Ienzo is a power bottom and Aeleus a submissive top? Maybe with some bdsm elements like ropes or handcuffs” request on [my dreamwidth](https://yeaka.dreamwidth.org/1190.html).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Aeleus’ job is a dull one, but he has no intention of doing anything else. Dilan spends half his shift brooding over it, the other half alternatively complaining about the scientists inside and snidely noting which ones would look better in tighter fitting coats. Aeleus mostly keeps his mouth shut, stands in one spot, and makes sure nothing even remotely threatening comes anywhere near his castle. In a way, he does enjoy that quiet responsibility. Even if there’s no real action, he likes knowing that he’s _protecting_ something sacred, and he takes that duty seriously.

He remains alert until it’s time to bolt the doors, closing off the castle for the night. Dilan does it quickly—clicking all the locks into place and then ambling right off, already over it. Aeleus stays to double check the bolts. There are things inside the castle he _cares_ about, now that he _can_ care, and nothing will harm them on his watch. Only when he’s sure the job is done does he finally retreat down the entrance hall, winding by the main laboratory. One particular scientist tends to linger as long as he does, and Aeleus will take any excuse to make their paths cross.

Sure enough, Ienzo’s still hovering over the main computer when Aeleus wanders into the room. Seeing that Ienzo’s busy shutting the many complex systems down, Aeleus waits in silence. Ienzo glances up at the sound of his footsteps, nods in greeting, and continues on. Aeleus watches his deft fingers fly across the keys with a sense of subtle anticipation. Then the digital lights are fading out, and Ienzo heads for the door. 

He doesn’t quite _look_ at Aeleus. That in itself says something—Ienzo is still shy with certain things. There’s a faint blush across his cheeks that compounds Aeleus’ hope. Ienzo’s cool expression remains otherwise unaffected as he murmurs, “I... have something new I’d like to try, Aeleus. ...Would you consider accompanying me?”

As Ienzo heads out of the lab, Aeleus is already tailing him. Aeleus rumbles only, “A professional experiment?” He knows they aren’t working like they used to, but there are still matters of the human heart that Ansem and Even are eager to explore. Ienzo’s always been an intellectual, easy to ensnare with promising discoveries. 

But Ienzo shakes his head. Even from behind, Aeleus can see it lower. He can hear the hesitation in Ienzo’s voice when he corrects, “Something more... _personal_.” The last word is said so delicately. Aeleus’ breath holds. He hopes it’s one of _those_ nights.

He answers simply, “Whatever you want.” And he means it.

They reach the landing where they’d normally part—Ienzo’s quarters in the east section of the castle and Aeleus’ in the west. Ienzo pauses to look back at him, then pointedly slips his hand into Aeleus’. Aeleus’ whole body comes alive with just that miniscule touch—Ienzo’s slender fingers curling over his calloused palm. He lets Ienzo tug him east. Part of Aeleus is glad all the other doors are closed, and no one else is up and around to get derailed by or have to explain to. The rest of him wishes there were witnesses, so Aeleus could take pride in knowing _he’s_ the one their most beautiful member chose. He’s guided into Ienzo’s room, and he waits there while Ienzo takes care to lock the door. 

For a moment, they’re both quiet. Then Ienzo sucks in a breath and marches over to his drawers. Facing them with his back to Aeleus, he says, “You must tell me if you wish to stop at any time.”

Aeleus knows he’s never going to stop anything that brings him close to Ienzo. But he knows what Ienzo wants to hear, so aloud, he says, “Agreed.”

Ienzo withdraws from the drawers, taking with him a long strip of black cord. His hands tighten around it. He looks up at Aeleus, and in the privacy of his room and the safety of their relationship, his uncertainty melts away. When his face has fully steeled over, he orders, “Take off your jacket.”

Aeleus does. He doesn’t have much finesse, much style, but Ienzo doesn’t seem to mind watching him just rip the buttons off. Aeleus pulls away the white gloves and pulls the rest off his shoulders. Ienzo nods at the black tank top left beneath, and Aeleus wrenches that over his head and drops it on the floor with all the rest. Ienzo’s one visible eye rakes down Aeleus’ chest. The black pupil’s already eating up the blue iris. Aeleus has always loved Ienzo’s eyes, and he cherishes the times where he’s been able to brush the gray-blue hair away and look into both of them. He enjoys Ienzo simply looking at him. While he’s waiting, he takes off his boots without having to be told.

When his hands reach his belt, Ienzo snaps, “No.” Aeleus’ hands instantly fall away. Ienzo sucks in another breath and steps up towards him, holding out the cord. 

Ducking behind Aeleus’ arms, Ienzo loops the cord around the small of his back. The material is unfamiliar, tough but smooth, something that Aeleus thinks he could rip out of if he _truly_ had to but never will. He’d stay roped to Ienzo’s bed all night if that’s what Ienzo wanted. He stands tall and solid as Ienzo wraps it all around him, crisscrossing over the front and bracketing his pecks. When Ienzo has both ends up to Aeleus’ armpits, he starts pushing Aeleus backwards. Aeleus goes until he hits the bed, and then he lets Ienzo push him down. A fire lights in Ienzo’s gaze, like seeing Aeleus on his mattress is more than enough to get him started. But he keeps guiding Aeleus back, and Aeleus awkwardly shimmies until he’s reached the headboard, his skull landing on a white pillow. Ienzo mutters, “Lift your arms for me.”

Aeleus can figure the rest out. He holds his wrists together up above his head. Ienzo twists around Aeleus’ large shoulders and arms, all the way up to his hands, then secures them to the decorative cutouts in the wooden headboard. Once the knots are tied, Ienzo tests them and asks, “Too tight?”

Aeleus grunts, “Fine.” Ienzo looks down at him with obvious approval, then moves away from him. 

The long lab coat is the first to go. Ienzo slips off the bed to shed it, pulling his scarf off after, and then he leaves to get the lights, turning on the lamp perched on the nightstand but turning off the ceiling light and closing the curtains. Aeleus is grateful for what little illumination’s left—he has too much fun watching Ienzo slowly unbutton his shirt. His pants and briefs go next, which is something Aeleus usually does—he _loves_ stripping Ienzo down, either with hands or teeth. Watching is still enjoyable. Ienzo doesn’t pay much mind to the action, but he’s naturally graceful, and every line and curve on him is gorgeous. He’s pure perfection in the low, sunset glow of the lamp. Aeleus watches his lean muscles flex as he bends to fish through the top drawer of the nightstand. He pulls out the lube but not condoms. They’ve finally moved past that. Ienzo must know Aeleus would never stray. 

Ienzo gets back onto the bed, perches down next to Aeleus, and gets to work opening himself up. He looks down at Aeleus while he does it, lips parted and breath shallow as his hands disappear behind him. Aeleus can’t see the exact details beneath the shadows of his spread thighs and his half-hard cock, but the rest of the view is enough. Ienzo’s flawless naked. Aeleus could stare at him for days. 

That’s enough. Aeleus is hard by the time Ienzo’s ready, and when Ienzo turns around to crawl further down the bed, the view of his stretched and leaking hole is the icing on the cake. Ienzo reaches Aeleus’ crotch and pops open his fly, unbuckles his belt, then pulls down his zipper. Aeleus’ aching cock is heavily tenting the boxers below, and Ienzo fishes it out with care. His hand is still wet with extra lube, and he gives Aeleus a few strokes that nearly have Aeleus’ eyes rolling back in his head. It takes tremendous will power not to buck up into Ienzo’s hand. When Ienzo wants to be in charge, Aeleus behaves. 

Ienzo throws one leg over Aeleus’ hip and moves to straddle him, hovering over his mammoth dick. The first time they did this, Aeleus was worried he’d hurt his crush. Ienzo’s so _small_ , and Aeleus’ cock is as oversized as the rest of him. But Ienzo knows how to stretch himself right. That’s the only way Aeleus resists shoving his own meaty digits into Ienzo’s tiny hole. He never wants to hurt Ienzo. Ienzo lines them up with one hand on his base. 

Their eyes connect. Ienzo pushes down, and Aeleus bites the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming. 

Ienzo’s so _tight_. He always is, and he’s _hot_ , velvet and exquisite—all the best feelings rolled into one. Being inside him is magical. It makes every shit thing they’ve been through _worth it._ And he loves the way Ienzo looks, split open on his cock, gasping already and whining on the way down. Aeleus bites his noises back, not wanting to overshadow his partner, but Ienzo can’t seem to hold it in when they get like this—he’s a plethora of broken gulps and languid moans. He keeps having to stop, clenching tight around Aeleus’ cock, rising up a little before trying to slide back down. Aeleus forces himself still and lets Ienzo go slow and steady. By the time Ienzo’s properly seated on Aeleus’ lap, Aeleus is so ready to _fuck him hard._

Aeleus waits, teeth grit, while Ienzo adjusts. Ienzo even rocks his hips a few times, getting comfortable. Then he spreads his hands over Aeleus’ pecs and breathes, “I _love_ your hands on me...” Aeleus does too. He wants to break free of his bonds and run his giant hands all over Ienzo’s trim form. Swallowing a groan, Ienzo goes on, “But... I want to see how long I can go without that stimulation. I want to ride you as long as possible.”

That’s an experiment Aeleus can get behind. He can control his stamina, but he knows Ienzo usually comes faster than he’d like, often two or three times in one round, because Aeleus can’t help but fiercely milk it out of him. Ienzo licks his lips and adds, “I thought of tying up your cock, too, but I’m afraid I haven’t done enough research on that particular proclivity yet... I need to be sure I can do so safely, without causing any damage.”

Aeleus doesn’t care. He’d let Ienzo do anything to him. But he nods like he understands. Ienzo’s lips twitch up in a grin, maybe noting that Aeleus’ hasn’t protested to the proposition of more bondage. Ienzo even bends forward to reward him with a kiss on his cheek, then rises up again. Aeleus’ hips are dying to move. 

Ienzo obliges. He lifts up, letting half Aeleus’ thick length slide out of him, then slams back down. His cry echoes through the room, and Aeleus hopes the others can’t hear it—this part of Ienzo’s his alone. Ienzo does it again, and again, pushing himself on and off of Aeleus’ cock with impressive speed and strength. He rides Aeleus _hard_ , and Aeleus lives for it. 

There is a part of it that’s difficult. Holding back. Through the haze of unadulterated pleasure, Aeleus’ gaze fixes on Ienzo’s flushed cock. It bounces off both their stomachs as he bounces in Aeleus’ lap, and Aeleus desperately wants to wrap his fist around it. He loves how much of Ienzo he can cover in one hand, how quickly he can make Ienzo come undone. But his wrists are bound above him, and he jerks them back down when he realizes they’re straining against the cords. Ienzo catches the movement and smiles. His smiles drive Aeleus wild. The smugness he wore as a Nobody is gone, but there are remnants of that smirk that linger in his attitude, when he’s in the moment and in charge. Aeleus lets him have all control. Aeleus surrenders to the movement of Ienzo’s benevolent hips and luxuriates in every amazing thrust he’s given. 

He wants to fuck up into Ienzo. He doesn’t. He adores the feeling of Ienzo’s trembling channel clamping down around him. It’s wet enough that the slide is easy, and Aeleus can feel cold patches of the lubricant dripping down onto his thighs, spreading out each time Ienzo’s ass drops onto him. Aeleus’ uniform pants will definitely have to go straight into the wash. It’s completely worth it. He couldn’t be any harder. But he holds his orgasm back, as always, because he wants to see Ienzo unravel before he empties himself in Ienzo’s warm insides. 

For an admirable amount of time, Ienzo just rides him. Ienzo’s hips are merciless, but the rest of him is controlled—he keeps himself rigidly upright. Then his hands slowly begin to wander, rising up Aeleus’ chiseled stomach to roam over his abs, occasionally catching on the cords. Ienzo traces over them, looping his finger underneath them, and pulls them tighter, earning a grunt from Aeleus. Ienzo’s hips don’t slow for a second as he feels Aeleus up. Aeleus wants to return the favour. Finally, Ienzo half-purrs, half-gasps, “Do you miss touching me?”

Aeleus’ chest swells. He lets himself arch up just enough to show his want, and he nods. Ienzo’s grin twists wider, his fingers digging into Aeleus’ flesh around the cords. “Do you wish you could flip us over and fuck me harder?”

Aeleus groans. He could probably still do that if he wanted to, but he wills himself not to disobey. It’s a constant struggle not to give into the animal inside him that claws its way up every time Ienzo’s around—he just wants to slam Ienzo into the nearest surface and fuck him into oblivion. But Ienzo’s so much better when he has his freedom—when he has his way. He murmurs under his stolen breath, “Good boy...”

Aeleus growls, and for the first time, barrels over the edge first. It hits him by surprise, but it’s inevitable, because Ienzo’s so beautiful and perfect and _all Aeleus has ever wanted._

Ienzo cries out as he’s filled up with Aeleus’ seed, looking lovelier than ever. His sweat-slick hair flies back, body arching forward and grinding down—he keeps himself firmly on Aeleus’ lap as Aeleus spurts into him. The orgasm is dizzying and glorious. And it’s not even over by the time Ienzo’s bouncing on his lap again, still riding Aeleus’ flagging cock. It keeps Aeleus from wilting. Ienzo croons happily as he gives himself several more thrusts, and then he’s screaming hoarsely again, his cock tensing and bursting. Jets of white splash over Aeleus’ panting body. Ienzo fucks himself through it, looking completely thrilled. 

When he does finally stop, he slumps. He’s made a mess of both of them, and he looks thoroughly pleased for it. Then he shakily climbs off of Aeleus, hissing as he’s emptied. Aeleus’ come immediately starts leaking out. 

Ienzo doesn’t pay any mind to it. He sits down on his crisps sheets anyway, crawling forward to swiftly untie Aeleus’ hands. Aeleus pulls them free as soon as he can, assuming the game’s over. Ienzo manages to untwist the rest from his body, then tosses the cord aside. Aeleus feels his wrists—there are faint pink bands there, but nothing he thinks will last. And they have potions if it does. 

Ienzo’s still smiling. His post-orgasmic face is Aeleus’ favourite. He shuffles down the mattress to lie beside Aeleus and finally kisses him properly, connecting their mouths and letting Aeleus’ tongue slip out. Aeleus kisses Ienzo as long and as deep as Ienzo lets him. When they do part, it’s only so Aeleus can rearrange the blankets over them and pull Ienzo up close to him. 

Ienzo asks, tired but maybe a little sheepish, “Was I too rough?”

“No,” Aeleus promises. He pauses for another kiss, then insists, “I loved it.”

Ienzo looks truly happy. It makes Aeleus feel things he never knew he could. Ienzo mutters, “Still wasn’t as long as I would’ve liked.”

Aeleus shrugs. “’Was long enough.” Then he lifts up on one arm, reaching over Ienzo to flick off the lamp. The room’s plunged into darkness, but Aeleus has Ienzo’s splendor memorized. 

Ienzo sighs, “Next time,” and snuggles into Aeleus to sleep.


End file.
